Yours
by Ariendal
Summary: The thought of blaming Caspian for what had happened was overwhelming. CaspianPeter CasTer Movieverse MxM Slash


* * *

Hello! My name is Ariendal, and this is my first story. I love this pairing with all my heart so please, no flames. Just polite criticism...

Alrighty, so this movie verse because i have not read this story in 3 years. I JUST LOVE **CASTER** THOUGH!! Thats my name for it! Hurray for CaspianPeter!

**Disclaimer: How in the world could i come up with this great couple!? I do not own any of the characters, story lie or plot. I only own my thoughts...**

* * *

**Yours**

Peter stared up at the ceiling silently, his golden locks framing his face perfectly. He heaved a sigh. The night before had gone terribly wrong and they had lost _so_ many lives. Peter shifted uncomfortably, stifling a groan of embarrassment. This morning he had blamed it all on Caspian, though the fact that he had run into his Uncle's room was a big fault. But no, Peter shook his head, it hadn't all been Caspian's fault. No, he was the one who had come up with that completely stupid plan.

He shifted again before standing up. He made up his mind. He would go talk to Caspian so he could sleep tonight. The echo of his footsteps filled the hall till he reached Caspian's bunk. Peter looked at Caspian who slept peacefully. This pissed Peter off, so he kicked Caspian. The boy jumped, startled from his dreams by a throbbing pain in his side. Peter hoisted Caspian up by his collar. "How can you sleep so peacefully after _that_?" Peter hissed angrily into Caspian's face.

"Well, I know I have the Mighty King Peter to look after me." Caspian replied sarcastically. " Who wouldn't feel safe?"

"Just because you're a prince does not mean you can speak like that to me." Peter said, releasing Caspian. " Look, Caspian, I didn't come here just to kick you." Caspian snorted at this. "I came to say… I'm… I… Your not the total cause for what happened yesterday!"

Caspian was silent for a while, his eyes facing his lap. It was quiet for a moment, Peter faced the exit stubbornly, too embarrassed to face the taller boy. Both did not move for a few minutes, before Caspian spoke. " Is…. Are you apologizing?" He questioned softly, almost disbelieving.

Peter flushed a bright red. He protested. " What..!? Apologi-…!!No! Why would I …?" He started to run away from the bed, but Caspian was faster, catching his ankle.

Peter yelped as he hit the stone floor. Caspian quickly dragged Peter back to his bed before the elder could respond. He pinned Peter's hand above his head, staring intently into the others scatter-shot eyes. " I think that is the cutest thing you've ever done." Caspian said seriously.

Peter eyes widened in shock. " What? Caspian!! I'm a boy. I do not do cute things!" He shouted in a rage, struggling in Caspian strong hold.

"On the contraire, you do cute things a lot of the times. Like how you ruffle your hair when your nervous. Or how you always look out for your siblings. Your very cute, my King." Caspian said honestly, pulling Peter's face upwards to face him.

Caspian pressed his lips against Peter's surprisingly soft ones. Peter gasped in shock as Caspian ran his tongue along his lips. Caspian took advantage of this, slipping his tongue into Peter's mouth. Peter let out an involuntary moan. He was helpless, melting at the simple sensation. Caspian pulled away a moment later, allowing Peter to catch his breath, as well as his senses.

"What in the world was that!? Caspian, we're both males." Peter tried to explain.

Caspian chuckled at this. " That's another thing that's cute about you. You state the obvious a lot."

Peter frowned. " I'm not cute. Don't you get that? I'm a man, and I've lived so much longer then you!" he chided. " There is no way someone as old as me can be cute in anyway shape, or form."

Caspian quickly kissed him once again, sending a jolt of pleasure through Peter. He let out a moan of ecstasy, his body arching upwards in hopes to get closer to Caspian. His cheeks burned red from pleasure, as every thought left his body. Caspian smirked a Peter began to respond, his struggles dying away. The thought that Peter was finally giving himself to Caspian was very arousing. Caspian gladly released Peters arms, which wrapped themselves around Caspian's neck.

Caspian reveled in the fact that Peter tasted like sweets. The sugary sweet taste that filled his mouth made him float a bit on the inside. Caspian finally pulled away from Peter, leaving both breathless.

Peter heaved a few breaths before turning away from Caspian, his cheeks stained a cherry red. He huddled himself in a ball facing the wall. He had no clue what had come over him. Caspian wrapped his arms around Peter, pulling the smaller into his lap. He kissed Peters ear before whispering into said ear softly, " I love you, Peter."

Peter gasped. "Don't….. don't say that. You may cause me to fall." Peter replied helplessly.

"Then fall, fall for me Peter. I love you more then you know. Ever since we met, I've been watching you." Caspian said in a kind voice.

Peter moaned as Caspian's warm breath hit his ear. " I love…… I love you as well…. I think…" Peter said incoherently .

Caspian smiled, wrapping his hand around Peters. "I'm yours."

**TH****E END**

* * *

Please review. I want to know if i did good!!


End file.
